


You Don't Even Know (Alya)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confused Alya Césaire, Gen, How Do I Tag, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: "Marinette? I came to check on you. You didn't answer my calls. But... You're Ladybug?!"It was supposed to be a fun night at Alya's, but Hawk Moth had to ruin it of course.





	You Don't Even Know (Alya)

**Author's Note:**

> This ones very short, but still, hope you enjoy.

****"Marinette? Marinette! Are you listening?" Alya asked her best friend.

"Hmm, what?" Marinette looked up from where she had been laying on her desk. 

"I asked if you wanted to come over to watch a movie." she repeated confused. "But if you're too tired-"

"No." Marinette cut her off. "Of course I'll come. It'll be fun." she managed a smile but Alya looked at her skeptical.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. It'll be fun!"

 

* * *

 

 

It definitely wasn't fun. Marinette thought that maybe, just maybe, Hawk Moth would cut her some slack, but _nooooo_. He just had to sent that stupid Akuma. Alya decided not to go. She wanted to spent the evening with her best friend.

_Damnit._

"I uhh.. I have to- bathroom." an awkward giggle escaped her lips as she ran to the bathroom.

"Spots on."

 

* * *

 

 

It took too long. Alya must be worried. 20 minutes in the bathroom without answering someone's calls does not work. _Why did it have to take so long?_

When Marinette finally arrived in the bathroom she quickly said "Spots off." And that's when she knew she was screwed, because she hadn't noticed first. She was too busy with trying to get back in time, she didn't notice that her best friend had just walked into the bathroom. 

Marinette had her back turned to Alya, but she could feel her presence. It was too late, she was already de-transformed, and Alya had seen it happen. Marinette turned around slowly. Alya was gaping at her, eyes huge. She didn't blink for what must have been a solid minute.

"You're... _you're_ Ladybug?" she finally spluttered. "Marinette? I came to check on you. You didn't answer my calls. But... _You're Ladybug?!_ " 

"It's me," Marinette said in a tiny voice. "Oh, god. I'm so, _so_ sorry. I tried to be back as soon as possible, but the Akuma wasn't really easy."

"But..." For once, Alya seemed lost for words.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Marinette said, "You know I couldn't, to keep you safe."

"But I – but..." Alya's hand went up to her neck, where Rena Rouge's Miraculous would sit. Marinette didn't have to ask to know what she was thinking.

"I chose you because I knew I could trust you," she said "but it wasn't fair that I knew your secret and you didn't know mine."

"I lied to you," Alya blurted out. "About being Rena. I hated lying to you, but you knew the whole time..."

"I know." Marinette hung her head. "I'm sorry."

"I felt so guilty. You don't know how hard it was."

"I do know. Trust me, Alya. It's been hard for me too."

"She wasn't allowed to tell you," said a soft voice. Both girls turned their heads to see Tikki floating over Marinette's shoulder. "It was to protect you. To protect everyone."

Alya's jaw had dropped open again. "Are you her kwami?"

"Yes, I'm Tikki! It's so nice to finally meet you in person, Alya."

"You too," said Alya, still stupefied. She turned back to Marinette. "You're Ladybug."

"I know it's hard to believe."

"I just – wow. All those times you were late class – and what about the time I interviewed you for my Ladyblog?"

Marinette winced. "I just wanted to make you happy."

Alya pressed a hand to her forehead. "Sorry. This is going to take me some time to get used to."

Marinette's head hung in shame. "I never wanted you to find out like this. I never wanted you to find out." she felt tears burning in her eyes. "Now you know that you're idol is actually just me..."

Alya shook her head at that. 

"I might be confused, but I know that there's definitely no better Ladybug than you," she said.

Marinette burst into tears and Alya pulled her into a hug while they cried. 

 

* * *

 

 

The girls were sitting on the couch. 

"Wait, but you almost got yourself sacrificed by the Pharaoh!" Alya suddenly exclaimed. Marinette looked taken back by that.

"Yeah... but so did you! Besides, you always put yourself in danger."

"You jumped into a T-rex's mouth!" 

They started arguing about who did the most dangerous thing. At the end, they had tears in their eyes from laughing too hard. 

"I'm glad you finally know. Now I can actually tell you everything." Marinette smiled. 

"I'm glad too."

Marinette knew it would never be the same again. The secret was out, and it would change things, but she also knew they would change for the better. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
